Everything Has Changed
by cityofsizzy
Summary: Simon with his 'sexy vampire mojo' and Isabelle with her fearless shadowhunter ways have gotten themselves into a life-changing situation that only they can make the best of. (Set after the big war in CoHF). Rated T for TEENAGERS {language & some other things}
1. Okay

**SORRY FOR THE CHEESY TITLE**

**Not my first fanfiction ever, but my first fanfiction on this fanfiction account!**

**This idea just popped into my head, and I thought that it was sad that we would probably never see/read about any Sizzy babies or anything, so wth, I went with it! Sizzy is my OPT anyway, and there aren't nearly enough fanfictions for them out there *sighs*. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

"Clary, Clary, Clary!" Isabelle's voice rang throughout Clary's room, and the redhead turned around to see Isabelle hurrying toward her, carrying two dress bags. "Our dresses came today!" She shouted happily, and placed them carefully on the bed.

"Good because today is the big day, and I didn't plan on walking down the aisle naked." Clary laughed, and moved to stand beside Isabelle. "Are we going to open them?"

"Yes!" Isabelle unzipped the first bag, and gasped at the masterpiece. It was a strapless green dress with a waterfall skirt that was higher in the front. "By the Angel, Clary, it's beautiful!" Izzy grabbed the dress and held it in front of Clary. "It's going to look perfect on you; bring out your eyes."  
Clary took the dress from Isabelle and folded it over her arm. "Let's see yours, Iz; we only have 40 minutes to put these dresses & makeup on, do our hair, and get to the wedding."  
"Alright." Isabelle pulled her dress out of it's bag and held it up for a better look at it. "It looks really small." She noted, squinting her eyes at the small amount of water colored pink fabric. "But the tag has my size on it..."  
"Try it on, and I guess we'll see."

"Isabelle, hurry up!" Clary banged on the bathroom door, but Izzy was struggling with the front of her dress which hung too low due to it's tightness.  
"Clary, I need your help!" She called back. Frustrated, she let her arms hang loose when the constant tugging at the top of the dress seemed to not help at all.  
Clary came into the room, her hair done into a neat side braid that fell prettily down her shoulder. Isabelle was right about her dress; it did bring out the color of her eyes, making the green so bright, it was startling.  
"Woah, that's a lot of cleavlage." Clary smiled as Izzy glared, and attempted to pull the dress up again, but failed.  
"The dress is too small; it won't go up any further." She complained, turning to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm not going to your parents' wedding looking like a slut."  
"I thought you liked to dress like that." Clary couldn't stifle her giggles as Izzy gaped at her angrily.  
"Clary!"  
"Well, for what it's worth, I think you'll make Simon blush when he sees you."  
"Vampires can't blush."  
"Well, I'm sure he'll be really excited to see you like this." Clary wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and squeezed them.  
"He's seen more than-" Iz cut herself off and blushed, realizing that she was about to give off some personal information.  
"We all know you two have been sleeping together." Clary laughed lightly.  
Isabelle pulled away from the other girl looking astonished. "For how long?!"  
"Months." Clary continued on hurriedly when Isabelle's expression changed from surprised to horrified. "Simon didn't say anything."  
"Oh really?" Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and glared into the mirror.  
"Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice such a thing in my bestfriend?" Clary looked at herself in the mirror, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I knew Simon was a virgin until he came over one night, totally blushing whenever your name came up in the conversation. I kept asking him if anything happened, and he finally caved."  
"He talks about me?" Izzy asked, somewhat shyly.  
"All the time. He won't shut up about you."  
Izzy laughed and felt her hand grasp the necklace Simon had given her for Christmas last year.  
"You know, he really cares about you. Loves you, I mean. And he knows you love him back."  
"Good." She sighed. "I'm glad."

"You look so HOT." Maia shouted at Izzy over the large crowd of relatives and friends.  
"That's because I am HOT." Izzy shouted back, laughing. She knew Maia wasn't talking about the weather, but it was hot in Florida, with 85 degree weather. They were so going swimming after the reception.  
The wedding consisted only of close friends and family of the Garroways, but since Jocelyn had technically left the shadowhunter world to be a mundane, there were no Fairchilds there to attend the beautiful ceremony.  
It was a small, simple wedding with no maid of honor, bridesmaids, flower girl, ring bearer, or best man, but Jocelyn was dressed in a golden floor-length gown that made her look like a goddess. There was a small band that played romantic songs with no lyrics until Clary literally forced Izzy onto the stage to sing, claiming that she was brilliant; based on the one time she had heard her sing in the shower.  
"Clary, no." Izzy dug her heels into the ground, holding back on Clary's persuasion.  
"Yes, yes, yes." Clary finally got Izzy up onto the stage, and then raced back down to listen from the grass.  
Isabelle quickly glared down at her but then looked back up nervously when a hush went over the crowd of anxiously waiting guests.  
"I'll, um, sing a song that I really like called 'Almost is Never Enough'." Isabelle cleared her throat. "Please forgive me if my voice is awful; I was forced up here by a very pushy little redhead that is not Jocelyn." She gave one last glare towards Clary before the band started playing the music and she started singing. Clary was right. Her voice was beautiful and on point. She never missed a note and when she was done, Izzy was horrified because for a moment was totally silent...but then they all stood up and erupted into applause and cheers.  
"Thank you." Izzy mumbled politely into the microphone before she hurried off the stage and nearly slapped Clary.  
"You are amazing!" Clary shrieked loudly and hugged her friend.  
There was a chorus of genuine agreement from the rest of their friends and Izzy felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Simon whispered into her ear. His voice was low and seducing, and Izzy couldn't help but melt into his arms, not caring that she was in front of all of her friends.  
"Because I didn't think that I could." She turned around so that she could wrap her arms around his neck comfortably, and he pulled her to him so closely that there was no space between them.  
"You should join my band."  
Izzy smirked. "And hang out with that creepy friend of yours, Eric?" She shook her head. "You don't love me enough for that."  
Simon's eyes widened, and he leaned in closer to her. "But that's where you're wrong."  
"Prove it." Izzy's lips pulled up in the corners.  
"Gladly." Just as Simon's lips brushed hers, Izzy's stomach twisted and a powerful wave of nausea pulled her back.  
"Shit." She managed to get out before running over to the line of green hedges behind the stage and heaved up her breakfast.  
Cool hands brushed the back of her neck and held back her hair as she continued to gag.  
When she finally stopped being sick, she stood up straight with a hand over her mouth.  
Faces of concern stares back at her, and she felt her cheeks burn.  
It was Simon who spoke first. "Are you okay?"  
Clary handed Izzy a napkin and after she wiped her mouth, she clutched it tightly in her hand.  
"I'm fine..." She mumbled, slightly breathless.  
"You don't look fine." Clary stepped towards Isabelle with her hand outstretched.  
"It was the singing; I was just feeling a little lightheaded and I got a bit nauseas." She reassured them, forcing a small smile onto her face to be more believable. Her stomach was still in knots, but the nausea had passed, thankfully.  
Simon opened his mouth, about to say something, when Jocelyn's voice rang out through the microphone and everybody turned to look at her.  
"The luncheon is starting. Please find your way to a table and your meals will be served shortly."  
Maia, Jordan, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all shot Isabelle one final worried glance before they left to eat lunch. Simon held his hand out to his girlfriend, expecting her to take it, but she recoiled, and bit her lip.  
"Don't touch me; I'm gross." Izzy said quietly. Her cheeks were flushed, and beads of sweat were beginning to pop out on her forehead. She looked feverish, maybe or not because of the heat.  
"You're not gross, you're sick." He replied calmly, and let his arms cross over his chest.  
"That qualifies as sick, I think."  
"Iz, let's go inside out of this hot sun, and put a cold cloth on your forehead." Simon's tone was gentle and controlled, but Isabelle was not comforted by it.  
"I'll go inside and brush my teeth, while you go star much with the others." She finally looked up at him and he saw the dead seriousness in her dark eyes. Izzy seemed a lot less flustered than 5 minutes ago, but as paranoid as Simon was, he still worried about her.  
"I'm just going to have blood; it can wait-"  
"Simon," Isabelle's tone was sharper than she had intended for it to be, and she felt her heart sink when Simon flinched, but she kept her posture and serious gaze fixed on him. She didn't know the exact reason why she didn't want Simon to come. Her mind raced for an ending to her sentence, but instead, two words that sounded harsh in her head came out of her mouth, "Just go."  
Simon leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, but Izzy moved just so that his lips brushed her jaw.  
"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" She protested.  
Simon backed away with his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll see you later then."

Isabelle clutched the edge of the bathroom sink so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The reflection in the mirror was so unlike the usual Isabelle Lightwood with her black hair damp and plastered to her head with feverish sweat, and her face pale from all the vomiting. Simon was probably right about her being sick. She hadn't been this sick since she had a bad stomach bug in 5th grade and had to be hospitalized because she couldn't keep anything down.  
Now, as Izzy stared at herself in the mirror, she wondered if that same bug had returned. The moment she stepped into the bathroom, nausea hit her again, and she was forced to the toilet.  
"Izzy?" Simon's voice was soft on the other side of the door. Of course he was here. It only takes 3 minutes for people to brush their teeth, but Izzy had been gone for nearly thirty minutes, so naturally he was worried.  
"Don't come in." She croaked out.  
"It's just me." Simon assured.  
"Don't come in." Izzy said again, and silently cursed herself for not locking the door.  
Simon stepped in, and when he saw Izzy standing by the sink with tears forming in her eyes, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. The first tears slid out when her knees buckled, causing both of them to slide to the cool tile floor.  
Izzy leaned into his chest, her body racking with sobs as he held her and stroked her hair.  
"Were you sick again?" He asked, wiping away the tears and wet mascara lines streaking her face.  
"Three times." Isabelle let Simon pull her into his lap so that they were in a more comfortable position leaning against the wall.  
"I'll take you to the hospital."  
"No!" She grabbed at his shirtfront, looking at him with wild eyes. They were wide with fear, and already puffy from crying. "Hospitals are scary."  
"They're not going to hurt you, Iz; they'll make you feel better."  
"Simon, no." Isabelle was pleading with him, her hands tightly fisted in the fabric of his formal button up were starting to form in her dark eyes, and Simon felt his heart clench. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry, so he put the idea of hospitalizing Isabelle out of his mind for he moment and changed the subject.

"I'll only not take you to the hospital if you let me take care of you." Izzy nodded and released his shirt, then rested her head on his chest, used to the silence of his unbeating heart. "But, if you get worse, you have to let me take you."

"Simon." She groaned.

"Or, at least let Magnus look at you." He added on hurriedly. "What do you think is wrong anyway?" Simon ran his fingers through Izzy's long hair, and curled it around his fingers.

"I had the stomach flu when I was in 5th grade, and it was like how I am now." She replied, her voice muffled against his shirt. "But I was ok." She left out the part about how she had to be hospitalized, but she knew that that would only make Simon worry about her more, and that was something that she didn't want right now.

"Well, I'm glad. But, I think that maybe you should rest or something right now because you seem really exausted." Simon stood up, pulling Izzy with him, and they walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with one hand in hers, and the other on her waist. He let go of her briefly to pull the covers back on the bed, and prop some pillows up.

Izzy placed a hand on her stomach and groaned. There was no more nausea, but pangs of hunger kept hitting her, making her more sick.

"What's wrong?!" Simon hurried to her side, and placed a supporting hand on her back, looking extremely worried for his girlfriend.

"Nothing...I'm just really..."

"What?!" Simon asked impatiently. He sat her down on the bed, and rested a hand on her leg.

"I'm hungry, Simon. Starving, actually." Izzy smiled sheepishly at him, feeling her cheeks burn. "I feel a lot better, I promise. I think I might be able to keep the food down."

Simon looked at her with a glimmer of doubt in his chocolate eyes, but stood up anyway. "I'll get you some food...Are you sure?"

Isabelle looked up at Simon and smiled. "Yes! And I have a weird craving for peanut butter, so if there is any..."

Simon chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll get you some." He leaned down to kiss her on the temple before turning to retrieve her food. Izzy smiled after her boyfriend as he left the room. _He's the best._ She thought to herself.

She hadn't been lying; she was feeling better. For how long this 'better' phase would last, she didn't know, but Izzy did know that she was starving and craving peanut butter. If she was going to be sick and let Simon take care of her, she might as well get her demands met, right?

Just as Isabelle was about to get up to wash her face, there was a quiet knock on the door, and Clary stepped in with a brown paper back clutched in her hand.

"I didn't say come in." Izzy couldn't help but be bitter. Even though Clary didn't really cause much harm on Izzy, she was more upset than she really needed to be about the whole singing situation.

"I'm sorry, Iz, I really am. I just thought that maybe if enough people noticed how talented you are, you would finally admit to yourself that you are a good singer." Clary padded up to her friend, and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Was that really it?" Izzy smirked, but didn't shake Clary off.

"No, I just wanted you to sing." She laughed, removing her hand from Isabelle's arm. Clary looked down at her feet before clearing her throat. "I brought you something." She said, holding the bag up to Izzy.

"What is it?" She worried, looking at Clary's suddenly serious face. The laughter had gone from her eyes completely, and now all that remained in the bright green irises were sadness and concern.

"I know you're sick, and I know that you've been sleeping with Simon..." Her eyes averted Izzy's when her hard stare changed from curiosity to horror.

"It's a pregnancy test, isn't it?" Izzy forgot about her hunger when the realization dawned on her, and her body began to shake. _Pregnant? Pregnant?! I'm not preganant...I'm not pregnant at seventeen years old!_

"You don't have to take it now-not if you don't want to anyway." Clary said, pressing the bag into Izzy's hands. "I got you three...just in case."

Izzy thought back to when she had first been sick outside, and then to when all her friends started walking back towards the tables. "When did you get them?"

"Right after you puked in the bushes. I lied to Jace and told him that I was going to get you some medicine. I was worried, Iz. I know that Magnus told you that since Simon was a vampire, it wasn't possible, so I assumed that you two didn't use protection."

"Clary-" Isabelle began, but Clary cut her off.

"When I bought he tests, the cashier lady gave me the rudest looks, and By The Angel, I think she even cursed me under her her breath for being a teen mom or something." Clary laughed shortly before remembering the severity of the situation. Izzy looked at her sadly, and Clary sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh, right."

The room was filled with a suffocating silence for a few moments. Neither girl knew what to say. Finally, it was Izzy who spoke first:

"Thank you for getting cursed to get me these tests. I really appreciate it." Isabelle joked, and cracked a tiny, but genuine smile towards her friend.

"Any time!" Clary smiled back, but briefly. "Whatever the results, Iz, just know that we are here for you, and we love you no matter what."

Clary's words made Izzy nervous and she almost felt as if she would cry, but at the last moment, she collected herself, and plastered on a smile. "Thanks, Clary."

"Izzy, I brought your-oh, hi, Clary!" Simon appeared in the doorway of he bedroom with plate of food in his hands. "What's going on?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the two girls together. "Are you okay, Iz?"

"Everything is fine, Simon; I was just checking up on Izzy to see if she was feeling any better." Clary turned to Isabelle, and winked at her, smiling slightly. "She said she's fine."

Simon shrugged, and then walked further into the room to place the plate on the nightstand next to the bed. "How long are we supposed to stay in this hotel after the reception?" He asked, sitting down on the bed, and kicking off his shoes.

"Mom and Luke reserved bought one night for everybody I think." Clary replied, then noticed Simon getting really comfortable in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired, Clary. Izzy has me running around getting her food, and now she doesn't even look hungry." Simon said, noticing Izzy's worried expression and her hands gripped tightly around he paper bag. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Clary was quick to interject before Isabelle told Simon about the tests, "I said, everything is fine. Why don't you two take a nap or something; Isabelle, you look absolutely exausted. If you guys need anything-"

"I'm going to take a test." Izzy blurted out, unable to contain the secret any longer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, nervous for Simon's reaction.

"What kind of test?" Simon asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"A pregnancy test." Isabelle confirmed, crinkling the paper between her fingers. Her hands were clammy, and palms sleak with sweat.

Simon's reaction was confused at first, but then his face changed to surprised, and then finally, horrified. "WHAT?" He rose up from the bed, and took the bag from Izzy. The moment he glanced inside, he visible paled...if that's possible for a vampire. "Magnus said-"

"Magnus could be wrong." Clary argued.

"Clary, I think Izzy and I should do this alone...no offense." Simon wasn't angry or upset, he was shocked. Also, a bit scared-looking.

Clary shrugged and reach up a hand to squeeze Simon's shoulder comfortingly. "None taken. I understand." She left the room, leaving the couple alone to deal with their own problems.

"So, you're going to take the tests?" Simon asked, running a hand through his thick dark curls. "Don't you think it's a little bit soon to jump to the conclusion of pregnancy?"

"It's not a conlclusion Simon, I just need to start somewhere, and here seems like an alright place to start." Isabelle bit her bottom lip and glanced nervously at the bag. "I'm going to need those."

"Okay."

**Yeah...sorry if it sucks, but you should review/pm me if you have any questions or concerns.**

**Just to be clear, this is not a oneshot, for any of you who may be thinking that it is (I'm not quite sure why). Yum, Paris smells good. Mmkay, if you couldn't already tell, I'm really awkward and weird sometimes...But most of the time I'm a pretty fun person!**

**I've just started winter break right now, so expect a lot of this story because I'm not going on a trip or anything!**

**After break, I probably won't update on weekdays, but it depends on my situation, because I usually have a lot of homework :(**

**Just don't give up on me, and I promise I'll deliver :)**

******xo,**

**H.**


	2. I Love You Always

**_Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and PMs, they really encouraged me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was the most frustrating thing ever and it took me forever. I do apologize if it's sloppy at some parts! I'm not sure if all of the chapters will be this long, but I'll try to make them at least like 2.5k words! _**

**_Isabelle's P.O.V._**

"I want you to check them." My words were short and clipped as I emerged from the bathroom, sweeping my long black hair over one shoulder. "Please."

Simon looked up at me, his chocolate brown eyes deep with concern. The veins in his neck and hands stood out visibly against his pale skin. They were pulsing, needing blood. His eyes were a bit bloodshot as well, and I could see the cuts in his lips where his fangs had come out, unwanted. I shouldn't have asked him to bring me food; he could've had some blood instead.

Simon nodded and rose from the bed, his bare feet shuffling on the carpet as he made his way to the bathroom.

I let out a breath of air that I didn't even realize I had been holding. My fingers tangled nervously in the ends of my hair as thoughts swam around in my mind. _What if I'm pregnant? Then what? Surely, Mom wouldn't let me get an abortion-not that I'd get one. But, what if Simon doesn't want a baby?! What if _I_ don't want a baby? I _don't_ want a baby! Do I?_

All of my questions and concerns were answered when Simon stepped out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. "Two negative results." Those three words bounced around in my head. I wasn't pregnant. "The third test hadn't come out yet." Simon walked over to the bed and sat down with his head in his hands. I think I saw a faint shadow of disappointment flicker across his face, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone, and he was rising to his feet. I guess I should have been feeling relieved, but I actually felt kind of disappointed. Did I actually _want_ a baby? No, no I didn't. Not at seventeen years old.

Simon padded back to the bathroom to check the third test, and I turned away to look out the window. What would it be like if we did have a baby? I mean, surely, our lives would be changed forever, but it would be more exciting. I would probably learn so many things from our child, who would be half of my perfect Simon, and half of me...our baby would be gorgeous, and we would pick out the cutest name together. I know Simon would tell him or her nerdy stories about Star Wars or read his comics aloud, and I would sit and listen, and when she/he was having trouble falling asleep, I would sit in the rocking chair and rock him/her. Or maybe Simon would do all of that. I knew he would be a great father, but would I be a good mother?

A cool hand rested on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked at the owner of the hand with a questioning look in my eyes. "Was it...?"

"Negative." He confirmed, looking away.

"I don't understand. They must be wrong." A glimmer of hope was still flickering in me, but I knew if all three tests were negative, there was probably no chance. I hadn't missed my period yet; I don't know why I suspected anything. The only real symptom I'd had was the sickness, and obviously it wasn't an actual symptom if all of the tests were negative. I was probably just dehydrated from the heat.

"Iz, you were just a little sick. It was stupid of Clary to jump to such conclusions. You're not pregnant." He spoke calmly and smoothly with no traces of menace or anger in his tone, but his words still stung for some reason.

"She was just worried." I mumbled in a small voice. When Simon didn't say anything in reply, I chose that moment to speak again, "Weren't you at least a little excited? I mean, I get the nerves-it's a baby and all-but didn't you think it would be interesting?" I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't help but let one side of my mouth turn up.

"Interestingly horrifying." Simon snapped. His eyes were suddenly stormy, rather than gentle like they usually were. "What seventeen year old wants to have a baby when they're seventeen?!"

"It's not that I want to have a baby now, it's just that I really love you, and would love to have kids with you someday. When Magnus said that since you were a vampire, it wasn't possible, I lost hope, and tried to find something else to shoot for. When Clary brought in those tests, it was like a glimmer of hope to me." Tears were prickling in my eyes. "I'm sorry that I made it seem like I loved the idea of being a teen mom, but I just…I would rather be a teen mom than not a mom at all. I mean…who knows if we'll ever get another chance."

Regret quickly replaced the anger in Simon's eyes before he pulled me into a tight embrace and stroked my hair and back as I cried. "I had no idea, Iz. I'm sorry" He just kept whispering over and over into my ear.

My body shook as I sobbed, and my tears were soaking Simon's shirt, but all I could think about was how messed up I felt. My stomach was hurting, not cramping, but hurting, and that made me think about how when I got my period, I had cramps so bad, they kept me from training. But I wasn't having cramps like I was supposed to have gotten this month. In fact, I was having no signs of menstruation.

"I'll go down and tell the others that we are calling it a day, and why don't you take a warm shower and-" Simon began, but I cut him off as the realization hit me.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What's the date?" I asked, thinking back to when my last period was.

"August 30th, why?" Simon pulled away to look at me more clearly.

"I missed my period." Another symptom. I've never missed my period.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked, looking at me curiously. "Because sometimes-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Are you going to try and tell me that you know more about girls and their bodies than I do?" There was a hint of laughter etched into my tone, and I felt myself smile.

"The tests might be negative because it may be too early in the pregnancy for the tests to know." Simon assured me, and smiled back at me. His eyes were light with a new sort of excitement that I'd never seen in him before. "Are there any other symptoms that we should watch out for?"

"Well, I think I've put on some weight because my dress is way too small." I indicated the large amount of cleavlage that was just basically put out on display. Simon's eyes followed my gestures, and his hands found my waist before he looked back up at me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. The veins standing out against the pale skin on his neck reminded me of how hungry he must be. "You're hungry." I said.

"That doesn't matter; my priority is you." He reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes and then cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and smiled. Simon really loved and cared about me. Any girl would be lucky to have him, and I'm surprised many haven't. But, I'm also glad because now I have him. "Iz…" His hand dropped back to his side and he looked down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know you don't want to hear this, but…"

My heart started to pound in my chest and my stomached started to churn. _Is he breaking up with me?_ No, he wouldn't do that; not with everything that was going on. "What is it?"

Simon's hand leaves his neck and finds mine, grasping it tightly. "You're sick, Iz. You might be pregnant, but the test-all of them- were negative. I really think that maybe we should get you looked at." His concern for me was obviously real; I could see it written all over his face. Clearly, Simon was right. I should see a doctor. There could be something seriously wrong with me, and we wouldn't know because I would be obsessed with my fantasy of being one happy family with the love of my life.

"Ok." I sighed, and nodded at him. "Let's go see a doctor."

Simon's eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. "Really? You want to go?!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Was I really that scared to go in the first place? "No, I don't _want_ to go, but I know you're right."

Simon's face broke into big smile and looked like he was going to say something when there was a chorus of soft knocks on the door. "Who is it?" He called, not looking away from me.

"Your friends!" Maia's voice sounded on the other side of the door, and I heard Clary, Alec, Magnus, and Jace all shout after her.

"It alright if they come in?" Simon questioned, and I nodded. "Come in; it's open!"

The door was flung open, and they all stepped in with anxious faces. "How are you feeling, Iz?" Alec rushed up to me and placed w hand on my shoulder. His blue eyes shone with worry as he looked at me. "Any better?"

"Much better!" I replied, flashing a reassuring smile. Magnus eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. "We were just about to go to the doctor to see if they could find anything wrong with me." I glance past Alec and see Clary looking at me with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"We were?" Simon asked, confusion plain on his face. "I thought you meant tomorr-"

"Nope, we're about to go now." I cleared my throat and looked at my friends. "We need to speak with Clary." Jace raised his hand and began to object, but I cut him off abruptly. "Alone." They all shrugged and left with some sighs except for Clary, who stayed where she was, a little bit of a distance from where Simon and I sat on the bed together.

"Were the tests positive?" She asked quietly. Clary's cheeks were red, no doubt from the heat, and her hair was a bit damp with sweat.

My heart contracted at the thought of the negative pregnancy tests and I bit my lip, swallowing hard. "They were negative. But, Simon and I decided to go see a doctor in case something else is seriously wrong with me."

Clary visibly loosed up, her shoulders settling, and a breath of release leaving her lungs. "Good. I mean, you look much better, I just…I can't believe I thought you might be pregnant! I guess I was just really worried, and wasn't thinking straight. You guys can't have kids; Simon's a vampire!" She laughed lightly, and shrugged. "I hope that the doctor just says that you had a little bit too much sun because that's always easy to fix."

My body tensed up at her words, and I look at Simon, who is wearing a small frown.

"We'd better get going." He said stiffly, and moved to pull me off of the bed with him. "Thanks for stopping by, Clary." Simon's voice is flat, and I know he's trying to stay off of the touchy topic, but we both knew Clary had no idea. She noticed the sudden slips of our joy though.

"Did I say something?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Just, please, don't tell the others about the pregnancy tests, okay?" Simon said.

"Okay…" Clary's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms when I thought about all the questions we would get later.

"You didn't already tell people did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Okay, well…thanks for everything you've done to help, but I think Izzy and I can take it from here." Simon's tone wasn't sharp or cold, or anything rude at all, but a look of hurt flashed across Clary's face before she nodded silently.

"Well, good luck with your visit." She turned around and started for the door, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. We looked at her expectantly. "The rest of us are going to go to the beach for some nighttime swimming. Maybe if you guys feel like it, you're welcome to tag along."

I smiled at Clary, "We'll see."

Clary nodded then left, closing the door tightly behind her.

I turned back to Simon. "Are you ready?"

He leaned in and placed a long kiss on my lips, one hand on my waist, the other hand cupping my cheek. I leaned into the kiss, and dragged my fingers through his hair. A burning started in the pit of my stomach, and I moved closer to him, nearly on his lap, to intensify the kiss. When he finally pulled away, my cheeks felt hot, and I was gasping a little bit. "I'm ready if you are."

I traced my fingers down from his hair to his neck and finally his chest, where I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. I felt his arms go around me, and I sighed, truly content. Even though his heart didn't beat and he didn't have any warmth coming off of him, I still felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

"No matter what happens, Si…I love you always." I murmured.

Simon placed a kiss on top of my head and I felt his voice vibrating through his chest when he spoke, "I love _you_ always."

**_Simon's P.O.V._**

When we arrived at the hospital, it was busy with doctors moving around, escorting their patients to and from different rooms. We almost didn't get an appointment in because the hospital required for a patient emergency in order to make such a short notice appointment, but the secretary was so nice in trying her hardest to get us in.

"You might have to wait a little bit, but this doctor is really nice and he'll be happy to take a look at you." She smiled sweetly at us before we turned to find a seat in the large waiting room. I felt Izzy put her hand in mine, and I gave it a quick squeeze in hopes to calm her. The fingers on her other hand were tapping nervously on her lap, and her foot was shaking on the floor. I knew she hated hospitals, but I didn't think that it would be this bad. Her eyes kept flitting around at the smallest of sounds, and when the nurse called her name, she sucked in a breath so quickly and her face paled so much, I thought that she might pass out.

The nurse, noticing Izzy's anxious gestures, patted her on the back and smiled warmly. "Don't worry so much, Dear; you'll be fine!"

Isabelle nodded, but I noticed her upper teeth bite down on her bottom lip.

"I sure hope so." I muttered under my breath so that only I heard.

The nurse led us down the hallway and into a small room with an examining table, sink, cabinets, and posters of the human anatomy that had arrows pointing to each organ and bone.

"Why don't you sit down on the table, Sweetie, and Dr. Curtain will be with you shortly." The nurse-Angie-went to the door and had her hand on the knob when she hesitated and looked back at Izzy. "Would you like some water? You look a little green."

Izzy looked alarmed, but she did look sick as well. "I don't think water will help in my case, but thank you for the offer."

Angie nodded curtly then left. Finally, we were alone again.

I heard Izzy expel a breath of air, and she looked at me. Her hands were trembling, and one moved to quickly cover her mouth. I handed her the trashcan just in time, and held her hair back as she lost the food she had eaten before we left. We had also changed into more comfortable clothes, and I removed her leather jacket for her because she felt really hot under my touch.

He face was flushed when she emerged, and her hand covered her mouth again before she spoke, "Do you have any mints?" There were tears brimming in her eyes, and my heart clenched for her. I hated seeing her this way: so upset, and sick. I knew that if she was pregnant, it would continue for a few months, but I couldn't stand to think about that.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "Mint gum."

"Better than nothing." Just as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, there was a knock on the door and a tall guy with gray hair stepped in the room holding a clipboard.

"Hello. You must be Isabelle and Simon Lightwood?" His voice was deep, and there seemed to be a very serious vibe coming off of him.

"Umm…" I looked at Izzy for help and she smiled at me.

"Yes. I am Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my husband, Simon Lightwood." Her eyes were bright, no longer with tears, but with happiness and excitement. I chuckled softly and rubbed her back.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, nice to meet you. I am Dr. Curtain, but I am sure that Angie has already told you that." Dr. Curtain pulled a chair up to the examining table and smiled at us. "What seems to be the problem."

I was about to reply when Izzy beat me to it. Although her voice shook, she kept her composure, and looked the doctor in the eye. "I took three pregnancy tests because I thought I might be pregnant after throwing up four times in the same hour. I've never missed my period, but with all of the final preparations for my friend's parents' wedding, I totally forgot until today that I hadn't gotten my period. And I've never missed a period…" Her voice trailed off and she looked up at me, clearly wanting for me to finish.

"All three of the tests were negative, and we got scared because we don't know what might be wrong."

"Hmm." Dr. Curtain's eyebrows furrowed and tapped his pen on his clipboard. "I'm assuming you two have had sex then?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time. Izzy looked slightly uncomfortable and I don't blame her. I don't particularly enjoy answering questions about my sex-life to strangers; not even to some of my friends.

"Did you, by chance, drink a lot of fluids before taking the tests? And did you take the tests all at once?"

"Yes, I drank a lot of water, and I took the tests with a few minutes in between each."

"Well, that explains it." Dr. Curtain said and stood up. He walked over to a little door next to the cabinets and pulled out some sort of machine. He rolled the machine next to Izzy and instructed her to lay down.

"Does it explain why I'm not pregnant?" The quiver in Izzy's voice was unmistakable, and I felt my hand tighten on her shoulder. "Does it explain why I'm still sick?"

"No and yes."

I wiped away a single tear that had fallen from Izzy's eyes and looked back at the doctor, who was turning on the machine a bringing out a wand and a bottle of blue gel.

"If you drank a lot of water or some other fluid before taking the tests, you probably diluted your level of hCG, which is what pregnancy tests test on. Also, the type of tests you took probably had a low-sensitivity level if all of them were negative. If we don't see anything on the ultrasound, don't panic because it's probably just too early in your pregnancy to see the baby or it's heartbeat."

I felt a smile creep onto my lips and Izzy looked up at me hopefully. "So she might be pregnant?"

"She most likely is."

I didn't think those four words would affect me that much, but they sure did. I found myself clutching Izzy's hand tightly than I probably should have as the doctor moved the wand around on Izzy's stomach. My heart wasn't beating, but my chest felt so full of excitement and warmth, I felt like I was human again.

"Are you sure you menstruated last month because you seem to be further along than I anticipated." Dr. Curtain's eyes looked closely at the screen and his hand moved the wand around.

"I'm pregnant…" Isabelle's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears and I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Congratulations." Dr. Curtain smiled at us and I felt the warmth spread out from my chest and through my whole body. We're having a baby. I never expected myself to be excited about having a baby at seventeen, but I loved Izzy more than anything in the world and saw myself getting married to her and starting a family with her. She's mortal, I'm not. Better now than never. Who knew it'd be so soon though? And possible?

"You can see your baby right there." Dr. Curtain pointed at the screen and we looked. It wasn't very clear, just a large dark spot, but still the coolest thing ever. "It's too early to tell the sex, but you can see – hold on." Dr. Curtain cut himself off and leaned into the screen while moving the wand around frantically. His eyes widened in wonder, and Izzy craned her neck to try and see what the doctor found so fascinating. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" I tried to make sense of the ultrasound, but I couldn't tell what exactly I was looking at and I worried that something was wrong.

"There are two! Twins! _You're having twins!_" Dr. Curtain smiled happily and I felt myself smile as well. Izzy was beaming, and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"We're having two babies, Simon. How are we ever going to manage _two babies?_" I can tell that she is overjoyed. We'd left the hotel not knowing whether or not we would have any baby at all, and now we just found out we're having two?!

"I'm not a professional ultrasound technician, so I can't tell whether they are fraternal or identical, but they are most likely fraternal because fraternal twins are more common than identical." Dr. Curtain began to press some buttons on the machine and the room was full of silence as he moved the wand around Izzy's stomach. "I'm looking for a heartbeat…"

"How far along am I?" Izzy asked.

"You seem to be about seven weeks, maybe even less. That's probably why I can't find a heartbeat, but I'm sure everything's fine. You might want to set up a follow up appointment with your OBGYN because I am not the right doctor for you guys. All though it has been a please to treat you." Dr. Curtain wipes the gel off of Izzy's stomach and then switches off the machine. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have further along in your pregnancy."

"Actually, we're from New York, and we're going back tomorrow, so we probably won't see you anytime soon." I admit, feeling guilty for some reason. Dr. Curtain was a nice man, and even though he wasn't the type of doctor we needed for our babies, I trusted him and the thought of us not going back to him didn't sound right to me.

"Oh, well, I wish you two the best throughout this pregnancy. If you do still want to talk even if we're not in the same state, here's my card so that you can call me." He handed me a card and I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks, Dr. Curtain. I know we'll have some questions, but right now, I think that we're probably just going to go back to our friends and celebrate a little bit. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Son." He reached his hand out and I shook it, then he moved over to Izzy and they shook hands as well. "Good luck, Sweetheart."

"Thank you." Izzy replied, smiling shyly. When doctor curtain left, I helped Izzy off of the table and she literally fell into my arms. "I love you so much, Si." She murmured, her face buried in my gray shirt.

"I love you too, Iz." I kissed the top of her head and we kind of just stood there for a few seconds, wrapped in each other, until we finally pulled away, and left the room with our hands still clasped tightly together.

**So I was going to include all of them hanging out at the beach, but I couldn't really think of anything to write. So, here's another chapter; it's really long! Ugh, for some odd reason, it took me forever to write, and I was literally stuck on one part of it for like 2 days. So, I'm sorry if this is boring or something, but please, pretty please leave me a review telling me what you think.**

**My eyes hurt so much, it's so late.**

**What would you guys think if I sometimes switch the P.O.V.s to the other charaters like Clary, Jace, or Magnus? I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think! Also, do you think I should continue to write the story in past tense or change to present tense? I need your help!**

**ANYWAY…**

**I really hope you like this chapter (although I nearly threw my computer trying to write it), and I'm not sure when more will be up; probably the day after Christmas, or Friday**

**_{I also have never been pregnant or anything, so sorry if this isn't very realistic}_**

**THANKS FOR READING & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-H.**


	3. Pray Tell

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I was a lot busier than I thought I would be, add that to writer's block and I couldn't type anything! Finally, the main stuff for the chapter came to me at midnight, and I scribbled it down in my notebook before I forgot it.**

**I apologize in advance for this chapter's flaws and errors. I just really wanted to get this out because I promised this last week!**

"Let's not tell them tonight, okay?" Simon's hand tightened on Isabelle's as they walked across the sand and closer to the water where their friends were waiting for them They had just went back to the hotel to get their swimsuits, but after all of the running around that day, the sun finally seemed to start going down, and the weather as well. "I want to keep this to ourselves for a bit."

"As 'a bit' you don't mean until you suddenly go into labor and they had no idea you were pregnant-" Isabelle punched Simon in the arm and glared at him briefly before bursting into laughter.

"No, Simon. Since I'm having twins, I'm sure they'll notice in a few weeks." Isabelle placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I wonder if we'll get lucky and get a girl and a boy."

"Is it unlucky if we get two boys or two girls?" Simon asked. Isabelle shook her head and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind having two of the same gender, but I just think it would be nice if maybe they were even on the gender part."

"Oh, ok." Simon smiled warmly at Izzy before stooping over to kiss her. They stopped walking so that they could wrap their arms around each other, and deepen the kiss. Simon's arms slid around Izzy's waist, and her arms hung around his neck, pulling him so close that no space could be seen between them. His mouth moved gently against hers and she moaned softly in pleasured response.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" A voice broke them apart, and they looked, still embraced tightly, towards the voice's owner: Jordan. "Are you coming or what? We've been waiting forever!"

"We'll be right there!" Simon called back, then he turned to Izzy and pressed his lips to hers one more time before he led her down to their friends.

"I hope they brought food because I'm starving!" Isabelle murmured.

**LATER**

"Izzy, you're the one who always comes up with the games we play when we hang out." Jace said, while leaning back in the sand so that the sun could warm his soaking wet body. He had obviously already had enough sun because his normally golden tinted skin was now getting painfully red. Clary noticed the change in her boyfriend and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You guys always complain when we play them though!" Izzy exclaimed, quite exasperated. If Simon didn't know any better, he'd say she was glowing. Luckily, the others didn't notice their spike in happiness, although Clary seemed kind of suspicious. Obviously, the redhead would try to ask questions, being her normal curious self. They had all wondered whether Isabelle was feeling better, and they had happily said that she had never been better.

"That's because when we play truth or dare - suggested by Isabelle of course - we would always receive the most ridiculous dares and truths." Magnus said, his golden cat eyes glowing like dying embers. He seemed suspicious as well, always eyeing Isabelle when she wasn't paying attention, and frowning.

"I didn't always give the truths or the dares though." Isabelle protested, crossing her arms over her chest. The warm breeze swept her long dark hair across her back, and Simon reached for it to run his fingers through it. He felt her shiver with pleasure in response, and when she turned to look at him, they smiled at each other.

"Fair enough." Magnus gave up, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "But we've got to do something. Anybody else have any ideas?"

"Let's not play a game where we just sit around because I am freezing!" Maia complained, rubbing her arms. Jordan pulled her close to him, and she snuggled up in his arms for warmth. "The water felt nice at first, but when you come out, it's Hell!"

"I thought Hell was supposed to be hot? It's always described as a fiery place with rivers of lava, and torches of fire-"

"Jace, what the Hell?!" Clary rolled her eyes and Jace's eyes widened.

"HELL!"

"OKAY." Isabelle shouted irritably, but a smile was pulling at her lips. "Let's do couple relays."

"WHAT." They all gaped at her, including Simon. "What the _fridg_e is a couple relay?!" Alec asked, his blue eyes full of confusion mixed with a twinge of curiosity.

"Relay_s_." Izzy put emphasis on the s, making sure they understood the word was plural. "We'll have a bunch of different games and relays, and each couple is a team!"

Jace smirked, "Why didn't you just say 'Couple vs. Couple?'"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry my use of words disturbs you, Jace." Isabelle scoffed. She rolled her eyes and Jace sat up with a huge smirk on his face.

"You should be; it's important to use the right-"

"JACE." Clary interrupted, glaring furiously at her boyfriend. "Shut UP."

"Okay, what should the first game be?" Alec asked

"Oh! How about we all do shots first so that we're drunk when we play!" Jordan suggested and there were murmurs of agreement from everyone except Izzy, Simon, and Clary. Alec was hesitant, but finally agreed and Simon looked so angry, Isabelle thought he would punch Jordan.

"No. We're not getting drunk." His voice was steady, but his hands were shaking and clenched in tight fists.

"Why not?" Jordan's tone was a mixture of confusion and tease. He probably thought that Simon was too scared to get drunk for the first time, but the real reason was-Izzy felt her hand move to touch her stomach, but then she stopped when she realized people were staring.

"What?" She asked, starting to get irritated with all the eyes watching her.

"What's wrong with your boyfriend?" Jace asked, and Clary smacked his arm.

"If Simon doesn't want to drink, he doesn't have to!" Her green eyes blazed with a soft anger, and Isabelle could tell that Simon felt grateful for his friend's support. "We probably shouldn't drink here, guys. Not out where the cops could find us. To them, the legal drinking age is still 21, and I doubt you want to go telling them that you're a shadowhunter, so the drinking age for you is much younger than that."

Loud sighs emitted from those who were disappointed: Jordan, Maia, Jace, Alec - a little bit -, and Magnus just narrowed his eyes at Izzy, sometimes switching his gaze to Simon, but then back to Izzy.

"They're right." Magnus shot up, surprising Alec, who furrowed his brows in confusion at his boyfriend. "We shouldn't drink. Not here, or now."

Jordan threw his hands up, exasperated. "When do we get to drink?"

"NEVER!" Jace shouted in voice that mocked Magnus's deep and serious one.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Jace, and Clary continued to glare maliciously at him. "I think that there is something Lewis and Female Lightwood have to tell us."

Isabelle's stomach dropped to her knees, and she reached for Simon, who wrapped his arm around her waist. She knew that she paled, and she was cursing herself silently for it confirming Magnus's suspicious glances. "What?"

"Do spill, we don't have all day." Magnus said casually, smiling broadly as if enjoying the torture he was somehow inflicting upon Simon and Isabelle. They weren't ready to tell. They had just agreed an hour ago not to for a few weeks. Obviously Magnus knew of their big secret, and he was trying to force it out of them.

Alec looked at Isabelle with a frown forming on his lips. "Is everything okay, Iz?"

"Yes." Simon's mind worked quickly trying to come up for another answer than Magnus was expecting. Isabelle, however was faster than him, and opened her mouth to respond, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Everything is better than fine." She nudged Simon with her shoulder, still beaming at the others and he smiled with her. "Simon and I have decided to move in together."

The smirk left Magnus's face immediately, Clary looked like a wave of relief had just washed over her, Jace didn't look too surprised, Maia and Jordan were too involved with each other's lips to even notice, and Alec's jaw dropped to the sand.

"WHAT?!" Alec shouted. His eyes were wide with surprise for a moment, but that changed to anger when he turned on his younger sister. "You're seventeen!"

"And you're nineteen!" Isabelle shouted back in mock anger. "You could at least tell me something I don't know." And she's back to her regular self, flipping her long dark hair, still damp with ocean water, over her shoulder.

"You can't move in with him! You're way too young!"

"I know how to take care of myself, Alec. I don't need your older brother protection anymore. I'm growing up, and I think it's time you realized that." Isabelle's tone was sharper than she had intended, and Alec looked a bit hurt.

"You're my baby sister. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Alec frowned at Simon, who just rolled his eyes.

"Simon is going to take great care of me, I promise. Can you at least trust me on that?" Izzy leaned forward and placed a hand on her brother's cheek.

He rested his hand on top of hers for a moment before he removed it from his face and smiled weakly at his sister.

"He always trusts you, Izzy. You're just too busy screwing Simon to notice." Jace called, winking at Simon.

Everybody laughed, even Simon, and Izzy glared at Jace, seriously trying to refrain from slapping him. "And of course, you go and ruin the moment."

"I think the moment was over when Alec got uncomfortable because you touched his face for no reason."

Clary flashed an angry glare at Jace, but only for a brief second before she burst out laughing again. "You are horrible, Jace."

He turned toward the redhead and smiled sweetly at her. "You're perfect, Clary." Clary blushed, but leaned in to kiss Jace anyway. Maia and Jordan were kissing again, and Alec was burying his face in Magnus's shirt, still laughing his head off. Magnus just sat there on the sand looking at Simon and Izzy with narrowed eyes while grinding his teeth.

"Simon, shut up before the 'screwing' stops." Isabelle made air quotes with her fingers while glaring furiously at her boyfriend. Simon snapped up and sat straight after being doubled over with laughter. He looked at Izzy with an apologetic look in his eyes, but there was still the ghost of a smile at his lips.

"C'mom, Iz. You can't resist me and you know it."

"You know, Si, I do have a whip, and I wouldn't hesitate to make you resistable if you don't shut your mouth." Her tone was menacing, and Simon stopped laughing immediately, then let out a low whistle.

"I don't think that's a word, Iz. Maybe I should have gotten you that dictionary when you didn't know the definition of fun." Jace smirked around Clary's lips. She raised her hand to hit him over the head, but Jace caught hold of her and entwined their fingers.

"Hormones." She muttered under her breath, and was sure no one else but her and Simon heard, but Magnus, who was stilling staring suspiciously at the couple. His snapped up when he saw the opening to lead them to their confession, and he spoke in a teasing voice,

"What was that?"

Isabelle's eyes widened when she realized her had heard her and felt her face burn with heat. "I said 'morons'." She said quickly, smiling brightly.

Magnus shook his head and looked back down at the sand. "Fine." He turned to look at his boyfriend who was lying back on the sand, finally calmed down after his hysterics from Jace's joke. "Alexander, your friends are boring me. Can we go back to the hotel room so that you can entertain me?"

Alec sat up suddenly, blushing profusely. "I-well-you…" He took a deep breath and Magnus looked at him expectantly. "Sure." Alec nodded coolly at Magnus who then stood up and extended his hand down for his boyfriend to take.

"Yeah, Maia and I are going to go crash in." Jordan agreed, pulling Maia up with him. She put her hand in the back pocket of his swim trunks and he slid his arm around her bare waist.

"What?" Clary asked, finally surfacing from Jace's mouth. Her cheeks were blotchy and lips were starting to swell. "Crash in?"

"Turn in? You know...sleep?" Jordan reminded her casually. Maia was leaning on him heavily, her arms now moved up to his chest, tracing his abs.

"Oh, I'm sure you guys will go right to sleep." Jace murmured against Clary's neck. She pushed him away and he looked at her confused. Just when Simon thought she was going to scold him again, she smiled and stood up.

"I'm tired too, Jace." She smiled mischievously at him and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Let's go then."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Simon picked up his and Isabelle's bag and began to walk up the stairs to his apartment. Isabelle was just about to follow when she felt a hand clamp down on her wrist.

"Magnus!" She gasped and when she saw his amber and green cat eyes staring at her intently. "I thought you left already? To go back to your apartment with Alec…"

"Nice try, Little Lady, but you're not getting out of it this time." Magnus's tone was gentle but serious, and Isabelle turned up to Simon, who was waiting on the stairs patiently.

"You can go, Si, I'll meet you up there in a second."

Magnus releases his grip on her wrist and folds his arms over his chest. "You might want him down here for this." The same glint that was in his eyes the previous night at the beach was back in his eyes. Suspicion once again, flickered in his cat eyes, and Izzy felt Simon appear by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Magnus, why were you trying to make us tell our secret yesterday?" Simon asked, narrowing his eyes at the warlock. Magnus leaned against the wall with his legs crossed and flicked his scarf over one shoulder.

"What secret? Pray tell."

"Magnus-" Izzy started, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us yet?" He asked, and accusing look in his eyes.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not really your business in the first place, and second, we wanted to wait until I was past the part when most miscarriages happen."

Magnus studied her for a second before replying, "One of the babies is dead."

Isabelle's breath seemed to hitch in her throat and her heart pounded in her ears while Simon's chest rose and fell as if he were a human having a heart attack.

"Wait, that came out wrong." Magnus added quickly. "One of them is a vampire, and the other is a shadowhunter."

Isabelle wanted to collapse with relief - the twins were alright - but instead she let out a shaky breath. "Are they healthy?" She felt a bit ridiculous asking the question, they had just recently seen a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with being careful.

Magnus hesitated before responding, and Izzy felt Simon tense beside her. She reached up to hold his hand, and he squeezed it. "Shadowhunter blood is dominant, and you know vampires don't reproduce this way. This is quite a peculiar case; unheard of, in fact. But if my reasearch hasn't failed me, this may be dangerous for both of the babies, and possible, Isabelle."

Simon felt his other arm tighten around Isabelle's waist and the remaining color in her face vanished from her face. Would their dreams of being a happy family even come true?

"How so?" Izzy asked in a small voice.

"The shadowhunter baby is absorbing all of the nutrients from the other baby that Isabelle's body is providing for both of them. Of course, since the other baby is a vampire, we can all agree that it doesn't consume whatever Izzy will, but I believe it will continue to grow at a very fast pace. I'm worried that it will need to feed on blood." Magnus looked away, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Izzy's blood, or the other baby's blood."

Isabelle's breathing quickened, and Simon rubbed her shoulder to try to keep her calm. He would have been hyperventilating if he could still breathe.

"Regular checkups with me could prevent this from happening, I've looked into what I can do to help you. The babies will grow extremely fast, keep that in mind. You'll probably be ready to deliver in four or five months from now." Magnus's tone softened when he saw the first tears prickle in Izzy's eyes.

"I was happy," She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. "We'd get a chance to have a family, and now we all might die." Simon pulled her into his chest, and she sobbed there, leaving a large wet spot on his shirt. He rubbed her back in comforting circles, and she hiccupped silently.

"I think I'll give you guys some time to yourselves." Magnus unpeeled himself from the wall and was just about to walk down the hallway when he turned back around with a small grin on his lips. "I advise you to not see anymore mundane doctors."

**I'm so frustrated with this right now, UGH. I'm not satisfied with my writing here, and it's really really badly edited, I'm so sorry! I promise next time, I'll take more careful time :)**

**thanks for reading!**

**- H.**

**p.s.**

**I feel like I made Jace totally obnoxious in this chapter, lol**

**please leave a review, and let me know what you think!**

**I'm so grateful for all of your nice comments!**


	4. Surprise!

**yay! more fanfiction! I apologize in advance if my writing in this chapter is sloppy. I've been busy, but I really wanted to get this out!**

"I need a drink." Isabelle announced as the apartment door closed behind her and Simon. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and her voice was shaky. She sat down heavily on the couch and Simon sat down next to her, grabbing her hand.

"What kind of drink? I could make...tea?" He asked.

Izzy shook her head and leaned her elbows on her knees to cover her face with her hands. "I don't drink tea, Simon." Her voice was muffled behind her hands, but Simon could still hear the pain in it. She finally removed her hands from her face; her tears had smudged her mascara all around her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed. "I want an alcoholic beverage. But I can't have one." Izzy leaned her head on Simon's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just want a drink with lots of sugar and that will leave me feeling warm on the inside. Whatever that is, that's what I want."

"Okay." Simon bent to kiss Izzy on the head and then stood up. "I'll be right back."

In the kitchen, he rummaged through the cabinets until he found some hot chocolate mix. "This will have to do." He murmured under his breath.

Isabelle switched her position on the couch so that she was stretched out on it, her feet on one arm rest, her head on the other. She placed her hands on her still-flat stomach and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Izzy still couldn't believe. What she had thought would be impossible was actually happening. "I know you two probably can't hear me all too welll, but I just wanted to say that I love you. No matter what happens. I love you both so much." She sat up, her back against the armrest, but her legs still stretched out in front of her. "I'm going to sing you guys a song. People say I'm a good singer, but I don't really know."

Izzy brushed her long hair over so that it draped over one shoulder and cleared her throat.

_Hush now_

_Don't speak_

_This is just the start_

_Words can't save us_

_Spinning in my heart_

_Little things that bind_

_Stronger than you know_

_Gentle smiling heart_

_Will always be at home_

_Dream on a star_

_We're more than we are_

_Heaven's here tonight_

_Magic burning bright_

_An angel full of life_

_You're never alone_

A soft flutter in her abdomen cut her off and she blinked in surprise. Was that movement?

"Iz, that was beautiful." Simon appeared by her side, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He placed it down on the coffee table and Izzy lifted her feet so that he could sit down. Simon noticed her alarmed expression, along with her hands pressing to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Izzy's face broke into a smile and she saw Simon's shoulders relax with relief. "I think they're moving." Simon moved over so that he was sitting next to her. He placed his hand on her stomach and frowned.

"Of course you can't feel them yet, Si, they're too tiny. You'll definitely feel them when they kick." Isabelle placed her hand on top of Simon's hand and she smiled at him.

"What do they feel like?" His hand moved from her stomach and he wrapped his fingers around hers. The flutters kept coming, as they spoke.

"Like little butterflies. But different from when you're nervous." Izzy glanced at Simon's unbreathing form. "Or like how you _used _to feel when you were nervous."

Simon laughed and pulled her towards him. "I love you, Iz. More than you could ever imagine." He leaned his forehead against hers and heard her breethe in deeply.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to his and moved her hand to the back of his neck to bring them closer together.

A sharp ringing cut through the silence, breaking the couple apart. Isabelle reched for her phone and squinted at the screen and saw Alec's name on it.

"Hey, Alec." She chirped.

"Izzy! Okay, so don't freak out on me but this is totally last minute." On the other line, Alec sounded kind of breathless, and in a hurry. She could also hear a hint of excitement in his voice as if he were trying to cover it up.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked, a wave of concern washing over her.

"Magnus made the apartment look like a restaurant, and he wants to have everyone over to celebrate."

Isabelle's brow furrowed in confusion and she blinked. "Okay...What exactly are we celebrating?"

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Alec huffed out indignantly.

"By the Angel, calm down. What time should we be there?"

"Seven thirty. And it's formal, so wear a dress- a long one."

"Alec, that only gives me an hour to get ready!" Isabelle shouted angrily. She could hear Alec laughing a bit nervously on the other end.

"Whatever, Izzy, just be there." The line clicked and he was gone.

"What did he want?" Simon asked, yawning.

"Him and Magnus invited us to dinner." Isabelle stood up, and picked up the hot chocolate that seemed to be forgotten about. "I'm going to go get ready. It's 'formal'" She made air quotes. "So, wear a suit."

"Ugh, I just went to a wedding." Simon complained, but still smiled. He stood up beside Izzy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking down at the hot chocolate, he gestured towards it and smirked. "You better drink that; I nearly caught myself on fire in order to make it for you."

Izzy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

Simon nodded then kissed her tenderly on the mouth. He pulled her closer and began to part her lips with his, but she pulled away, frowning.

"Simon, we only have one hour! I just realized that I don't have any dresses in your apartment, so we need to go back to the Insitute." Isabelle protested.

"Stop stressing, it's bad for the baby."

"Babie_s_." She emphasized the s, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I'm not stressing, I'm just being organized."

"Right. How could I possibly forget how long it takes you to get ready." Simon teased, pulling on a loose strand of her dark hair. Before Izzy could snap back, he kissed her on the cheek and backed away from her. "I'll go quickly change, and then we'll go to the Institute."

_**...**_

Isabelle hurried out of the Institute wearing a long silver dress that had straps encrsusted with sparkling diamonds. Her long hair was hanging down one shoulde and curled on the ends, boucing with each step she took. The look was completed with high silver heels and Simon was amazed at how quickly she was hurrying in them. The car door shut behind her, and she hurriedly gestured for Simon to drive. He took off, and glanced over at Izzy briefly and noticed that her cheeks were flushed and she looked a bit feverish.

"Iz, are you okay?"

She shook her head and pressed her hand to her forehead. "I felt like my stomach hadn't seen food in days so I grabbed a muffin and bit into it right as I was heading outside. Then, my stomach decided it didn't want a muffin, and I ran to the bathroom before I could puke all over Church's pretty floors."

Simon reached took her hand away from her forehead and gave it a comforting squeeze. "If you're not feeling well, we don't have to go."

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I think Alec and Magnus might have gotten engaged or something. Alec sounded really happy when he called. We can't miss out on this."

Simon nodded, and focused his gaze on the road.

"Besides, I'm probably going to be sick this entire pregnancy, so I don't see the difference in skipping out on one thing."

"Good point." Simon laughed.

There was a pause before Izzy continued, the smile slipping from her face. "If they are engaged, and that is what this dinner is about, let's not tell them about the twins. I want them to be the center of everybody's attention. Usually, teenage pregnancy steals everybody's focus. Besides, I know Alec would probably kill you." Her smile broke out again, and this time it was Simon's turn to be serious. "He barely even let me move in with you."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about that." Simon started. "Are we really going to live together? I mean, they're all expecting us to be living together since that's what you told them."

Izzy shrugged. "I don't see why not. We're together. I live in the Institute, and you can't go inside of the Institute. I think it would be best if we did move in together. Especially since I'm having your children." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"I'm happy I'm with you."

Izzy was about to reply and then she remembered what Magnus had told them earlier. "Simon...do you think Magnus is going to make me drink blood?"

"What?!" Simom spluttered, swerving the car a bit. He looked at Izzy, alarmed. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on, you seriously haven't forgotten what he said about the vampire baby." She spat it out bitterly. She wasn't trying to be angry with Simon, but it was all she could do to not burst out in tears.

"Iz, don't say it like that." Simon said curtly.

"That's what it is, Simon. Are you seriously going to be able to look at it the same way if it drinks the other baby's blood?" Her voice was rising, and Simon winced. He didn't want to fight with her, but he couldn't help but feel angry.

"It's not the baby's fault. He's a vampire, he'll get hungry."

Izzy threw her hands up in exasperation. "And what are we going to tell him when he's born? 'You had a sibling, but you drained his blood in the womb'."

"Stop."

"Stop what? It's truth. We're going to have to face it someday." Isabelle turned away from Simon and glowered out the winshield and at the road.

"You said you would love them no matter what? Is that the truth?"

Isabelle tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. She started wiping them away with her hands, smudging her mascara slightly. "I'm sorry, Simon. I'm just so scared. Of course I love them both. I just..."

Simon reached out and placed his hand on her leg. "You just what?"

"I just hope that Magnus does whatever her can to ensure they are both born safely."

"And also, that you are okay."

"Right now, I'm just worried about them." Izzy whispered, barely audible.

Of course with Simon's vampire hearing, he heard what he said and felt his unbeating heart clench. "I'm worried about all of you. I don't want anything to happen to you, Iz."

To Simon's surprise, she smiled and looked back at him. "It's too late for that; I'm already pregnant."

Just as Simon was about to knock on Magnus's door, it flung open, and the warlock stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Simon, Isabelle! How _are _you?" His voice boomed out triumphantly. He shook Simon's hand and then pulled Izzy into a tight hug.

"We're good." Simon replied. "I think you've been hugging her for long enough." He added on sternly.

When Magnus pulled away from Izzy, the smile had gone from his face and his cat eyes flickered from Izzy to Simon, then back to Izzy. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Umm...I thought we came for dinner?" Simon asked, clearly confused.

Isabelle just looked at him, paling slightly. "What is it?"

Magnus set his jaw and breathed in deeply before replying. "You know how I said that maybe the vampire fetus growing inside of you might need to drink blood?"

Simon and Izzy nodded.

"I did some research, and even though this has never happened, I put my theories together and found that it will probably be able to drink blood but will also respond to normal food. As for the other baby's safetly, well it appears that the two aren't in the same sac, so he can't get to the shadowhunter."

Isabelle let out a breath of relief and reached for Simon's hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled down at her. Then Izzy realized something and her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you say 'he'?"

Magnus looked a bit taken aback, but he recovered quickly and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Did you not want to know the sex yet?"

"It's fine...Simon...By the Angel."

"We're having a boy?!" Simon said with excitement. Hie dark eyes were light with joy, and his mouth was curving up into a smile.

"Are they both boys?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes." There was a glint in his eyes that Isabelle couldn't read, but she was too happy to really care. "Congratulations, you two."

Simon pulled Izzy in and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, and she smiled against Simon's now damp shirt. When they pulled away from each other, Izzy saw that Simon was also crying a little bit, and he wiped hastily at his eyes, still grinning.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Magnus reached into his pocket and handed Izzy a bottle of pills. "I found a recipe and converted it into a pill that will give the baby the nutrients that it would normally get from blood, but I take it, you don't exactly want to drink blood..."

"There's a pill for that?" Simon asked doubtfully.

Magnus shook his head. "No, no. I added ingredients."

Just as Simon was about to object and Izzy was examining the pills more closely, the apartment door opened, and there stood Alec, in a nice black and white suite and tie.

"Magnus, what's taking you so long- did you just give my sister DRUGS?!" He pointed at the bottle of pills in Izzy's hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes then shoved them away into her purse.

"Alexander, they're just something I whipped up for her. She's still a little sick." Magnus replied cooly, reaching out to rest a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"You said you were fine when we were at the beach." Alec looked like he suspected something, his eyes were narrowed and his gaze disbelieving.

Isabelle sighed and stepped closer to her brother. "It's nothing, Alec. Magnus is just being very helpful. I promise you, it's nothing serious."

At that, Magnus made a noise at the back of his throat and shifted uncomfortably next to Alec. Izzy glared at him and he cleared his throat and gestured towards the inside of the apartment. "Let's go inside-"

"I know something's up. I don't like this sneaking around."

"Alec-" Izzy began, but never finished because Clary, Jace, Jordan and Maia were all coming down the hallway.

"Well, everyone's here, so why don't we go inside. This hallway is starting to get kind of cold." Magnus said before leading the group inside.

**_..._**

"OMG! Who cooked? This food is amazing!" Maia exclaimed, as she ate.

"Quit _wolfing _things down so quickly; you might choke." Jace winked on the word 'wolfing' but when everyone glared at him, he added on quickly, "No pun intended." The smile left his face and he glared down at his food, picking at it with his fork. "You guys are no fun."

"Are you kidding me? I am all sorts of fun!" Magnus retorted. "Alec just told me that yesterday, after we-OW!" Magnus frowned at Alec. "Why did you just kick me?"

"Because they don't need to know about our love life." Alec's pale skin was red from embarrassment, and Magnus's frown deepened.

"Isn't that technically why we invited them over?"

"Actually." Jace cut in, leaning forward so that his elbows were on the table. "I had no idea what Magnus was referring to until you, Alec, made it all awkward. I mean, for all we know, Magnus could have been saying 'Alec just told me yesterday, after we went swimming with sharks."

"Why would they go swimming with sharks?" Clary asked.

"Because it's a _fun _thing to do." Jace smirked. "Notice, fun is the key word here."

"Swimming with sharks doesn't sound like fun." Isabelle added on, reaching for her glass to take a sip. She kept her eyes on Jace and when the liquid reached her mouth, she immediatly realized her mistake of picking up Simon's wine glass instead of her water glass.

Red wine shot out of her mouth and all over Jace's nice white button down shirt, staining it a deep scarlet. "Good Lord, Woman. They're not that terrifying." He looked down at his ruined shirt and laughed. "You acted like that wine was poisonous."

Simon and Magnus looked at her sympathetically as the others joined in with Jace, laughing. Izzy felt her eyes fill up with tears. Cursing her hormones inwardly, she threw her napkin down on the table and stomped out of the dining room. Simon followed her, and Magnus glowered at his remaining guests.

"You all should be ashamed. Your teasing has resulted in one of my guests to leave the room in tears. I think you should think of an apology before she returns so that when she does return, you can apologize."Then Magnus left the room, following the direction Izzy and Simon went in.

Silence. Jace huffed out a breath of air and looked at Clary.

"Well...that was awkward."

_**...**_

"Isabelle, Darling, come out of there." Magnus and Simon were on the outside of the bathroom, waiting for Izzy to unlock the door. "I promise you, they're going to apologize when you get back."

"It's not them." Her voice was heavy with sobs, and more than almost anything, Simon wished he were in there, comforting her, holding her, and telling her that everything was alright. "I feel like crap. I know it's only been a few days since I found out, but it's progressing quickly, and my hormones are out of control. I feel sick, and I know I need to tell everyone, but everytime I think about it, I just get sicker. I hate keeping this from them and running out, making them think they did something wrong." Another sob ripped through her and Simon leaned against the door, wanting to be with her.

"Iz, you're pregnant; this is normal. Don't think any less of yourself just because your body is doing what it's supposed to do." Magnus's voice was comforting and soft. Simon recalled that he had never really heard him take that tone with anyone. Not even Alec.

"You need a hug, Iz. Come out and we'll give you one." Simon said. He backed away from the door and it opened a crack. Simon pushed it open further, and Izzy literally fell into his arms. He her tightly until her crying ceased and she pulled away.

Magnus placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked in all seriousness.

Isabelle nodded and wiped the remaning tears away. "I'm okay now."

"If you're going to throw up, please do it now, while we are by a bathroom."

Izzy laughed and took Magnus's hand away from her cheek. "I said that I'm okay."

"Famous last words." He muttered, turning away. "Should we go back to the dysfuntional people we call our friends?"

"Lead the way." Simon said.

"Magnus." Izzy started.

Magnus turned around, concern flashes across his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you. For everything you've done to help me and Simon...and the twins. I just want you to know that I trust you." Simon squeezed Izzy's hand.

"Yes; I do too." He added on.

Magnus smiled thoughtfully, then smirked. "Well, I should hope so. Because I don't know who else you're expecting to deliver your baby."

Izzy blinked. "You're forcing yourself into our plans?"

"From what I can see, you don't have any plans. Not yet, anyway. Besides, the doctor would be all over the fact the baby isn't breathing and how he has no heartbeat. We don't need that."

Isabelle sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, Magnus. You can be our midwife."

Simon burst out laughing, doubling over. Izzy couldn't help but smile at this either, and soon she was laughing with Simon.

"You laugh now, but wait until Isabelle is screaming in pain, and the only thing that stands bewteen you and her when she threatens to rip your balls off is me with the pain reliever." Magnus's eyes were wide and twinkling darkly.

Isabelle and Simon were able to force their laughter down, but their smiles still remained on their lips.

When the three of them returned to the dining room, Maia, Jordan, Clary, Jace and Alec all apologized one by one and Jace was the last one to do so.

"Izzy, I totally understand where you're emotions are coming from." Jace began. Isabelle blinked in surprise.

"You do?" Obviously Jace had never been pregnant, so what was he talking about?

"Of course! Clary is a female just like you, and all the time, I see her feeling the sympotoms of PMS-"

"JACE, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU PERMANENTLY." Clary screamed, glaring at him.

"I'm not pmsing, you dick!" Isabelle shouted angrily. "I thought you were supposed to be apologizing?"

Clary continued to glare maliciously at her boyfriend, but Jace just put his hands up in defense. "I am!" He cleared his throat. "Let me restart: Izzy, I don't know how you feel because Clary has never gone though menopause-"

"JACE!" Everybody yelled.

He laughed, slamming his hand down on the table, causing the dishes to rattle. "Okay, that one was just to get under her skin a little bit."

"I already have enough stuff under my skin." Isabelle sighed and sat down heavily back in her seat. "I don't need anything else to annoy me right now, otherwise I might kill you."

Simon sat down next to her and Magnus returned to his seat.

"What's wrong with you then? Are you still sick or something?" Alec asked.

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond, but Magnus beat her to it. "Yes, Alec. Your sister's uterus has come down with a baby."

"Magnus!" Both Izzy and Simon hissed at him. Izzy started to pale, but not as much as her friends who had just heard the news.

Alec's jaw dropped. His blue eyes widened and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus touched his shoulder. That seemed to snap Alec out of his shock and he turned on Simon, eyes blazing.

"You did this to my sister! What the hell-"

Jace stood up from his chair and leaned on the table, apparently for support. He seemed to be shaking. With rage or shock, neither Isabelle or Simon knew. "Are you actually having a baby?" Hie voice was quivering and he looked like he would pass out.

"No." Isabelle said quietly.

Alec loosened visibly and breathed out a huge breath of relief. "Oh, thank the Angel. I thought for a second-"

"I'm having two." Isabelle cringed at Alec's sudden gasp.

He whirled on Magnus, accusation set deeply in his features. "You said this wasn't possible. Is my sister having a vampire baby that's going to eat her? You led them on to keep doing what they're doing because they thought she wouldn't get pregnant." Alec's voice was rising and Magnus, however seemed unaffected by his boyfriend's wrath.

"You can't blame me for this, Alexander. I didn't lead anyone on. Vampires are sterile; it must have happened because he's a not really a normal vampire." Magnus snapped back. He rolled his eyes and added on, "Or a good one."

"Stop fighting. Everyone calm down." Maia's voice silenced everybody, and she gestured for them to sit down. "Fighting won't do anything but make things worse, and that's obviously not what we need right now. Alec, I know you're Izzy's big brother and you protect her, but you can't act like you never expected her to fall in love and have a family some day. You have to accept that she's growing up, and she's going to lose your protection one day."

Alec finally closed his mouth, and to Izzy's surprise, nodded. "Fine."

Jordan patted Maia on the back and leaned into whisper something in her ear while she smiled in contentedly.

"Can we please change the subject?" Isabelle looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "I don't want to run out of the room, crying again."

Jace seemed to have calmed down a bit, and Clary was masaging his shoulders and whispering comforting words in his ears. She looked a bit shooken up, but Isabelle knew she probably expected the announcement sooner or later.

"What is the surprise we came here for?" Simon asked.

Everybody looked at Magnus and Alec expectantly. A blush was beginning to creep into Alec's face, but Magnus perked up, a smile spreading across his face.

"Alexander and I are getting married."

**sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I just really owed you guys another one since it's been over a week since I updated last!**

**I'm really busy with school stuff, so I'll probably only be updating about once a week, but if you have any questions, PM me and I'll be happy to answer!**

**thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


	5. When Things Go Downhill

**So sorry this took forever! I actually started writing this last Tuesday, but I had some writers' block and couldn't get it done until today. I extended it because I felt bad though, but the ending might be awful for you :P**

**Here ya goes!**

There was a chorus of congratulations from everyone, and beams from Magnus and Alec. Isabelle smiled at Simon with a look in her eyes that seemed to say 'I told you so'.

When Magnus went into the kitchen to get the dessert, Alec took the time to touch Izzy's shoulder lightly and gesture for her to follow him out of the dining room and into the hallway. She knew from the serious look on his face that he wanted to talk about her condition.

"Alec," She began, trying to steer the conversation in a better direction than where she knew it was going to go. "You must be so happy-"

"Don't try and avoid this, Isabelle." He called her Isabelle. Not Izzy, or Iz. Isabelle. He always called her Izzy. "You're seventeen. Now I know why you wanted to move in with him."

Izzy's chest tightened and she felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Alec. Do you honestly think I did this on purpose? You, of all people should be the most understanding in this situation. You're my brother-"

"And you're my sister."

Isabelle couldn't help it. She let a tear slip and dug her nails into her palm, drawing blood.

Alec's eyes softened when he realized how truly upset his sister was. "Isabelle-"

"Go ahead and tell me how much of a disgrace I am to our family." She sobbed.

Alec moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help but melt into his embrace. She had always been close to her brother and he was always the first one there to comfort her when the time came. "You're not a disgrace. I didn't want to talk to you to tell you off, or make you cry. I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. Not because I'm your brother and I have to be or anything, but because I love you."

Isabelle cried harder into his shirt, fully aware of the fact that she must be soaking it. "But, aren't you angry?"

Alec sighed, and rested his chin on the top of her head lightly. "I'm not angry, just a little disappointed. There's no one to blame, you both thought it wasn't possible, so you went ahead and...you know…"

Izzy laughed a bit through her tears, and raised her head so that she could smile up at him. "I love you too, Alec."

"You know, Maia is right. I can't get over the fact that you're growing up. Mainly because I don't want you too. You know how close we were when we were younger, and now, we're going off in our own directions."

"You better not go too far because these kids are going to need their uncle Alec." Izzy said sternly.

"You know, you're going to be a great mom." Alec pulled away so that he could get a better look at his little sister. He raised his hand and brushed the remaining tears away.

"I hope so." Izzy mumbled. She gasped as she felt a soft, almost nonexistent flutter in her belly. Her hand flew to her stomach and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?!" Alec asked, panic rising in his voice.

"They're moving again." Izzy replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"But you're not even showing yet. How can you feel them?" Confusion replaced the panic on his face and Izzy giggled.

"Magnus said they'd grow quickly, so they're probably a lot bigger than normal human babies at seven weeks." She stated.

Alec's brow finally unfurrowed, and he smiled a crooked smile. "Can I feel them?"

"Probably not, considering the fact that I can barely feel them." Izzy added on quickly when disappointment flitted across her brother's face, "I'm sure you'll be able to feel them kick in a couple of months."

Alec's eyes lifted and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door to the dining room swung open, and Magnus stuck his head out.

"Come on, you two, we're toasting and then eating dessert."

•••

"What did Alec talk to you about?" Simon leaned in to whisper into Isabelle's ear as their friends ate their cake, talking freely to each other.

Izzy smirked and turned towards her boyfriend who had a nervous glint in his eyes. "He talked about how you better treat me correctly, and take good care of me and the babies otherwise you'll wish you'd never met me or him."

Simon's eyes widened, darkening with fear. "Did he really?"

Izzy shook her head and laughed. "No, I'm just teasing you, Si."

He visibly relaxed, his shoulders settling, and eyes returning to their normal size. "Good." He leaned again, after a short pause and whispered, "For the record, I would never ever wish that I had never met you or Alec...especially you."

Isabelle brushed her lips against his neck, and smiling when she felt him shudder with pleasure. "I could never wish that either." She murmured.

Simon cupped her cheek with his hand and tilted her face up towards his so that their lips came together. Her hand moved to his shirtfront, and she pulled him closer, bringing her other hand to press against the back of his neck. Simon's lips moved hungrily against hers, and Izzy could tell he wanted more. If only they weren't sharing the room with six other people…

"SIMON AND ISABELLE." Magnus's booming voice broke then apart, leaving one of Simon's hands on her waist. Izzy felt her face start to heat up, but before she had time to apologize a wave a nausea washed over her, sending her running to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Isabelle threw up all of the wonderful food Magnus and Alec had prepared, leaving her hot and sweaty. She was careful to lock the door; she hated Simon seeing her like this. But he was knocking on the door, calling out her name.

"Izzy, come on. Open up." He was begging her now, and she felt bad for pushing him away when he just wanted to help.

"I'm fine, Simon. Just leave me alone." She was fine. It's normal to feel sick when you're pregnant. It's awful, but it's normal. No need to stress over it.

Finally, when she finished, Isabelle stood up and splashed cold water on her flushed and burning face. The last of her makeup was running off, leaving black streaks of mascara and eyeliner down her red cheeks. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the mess, cleaning off the rest of it.

"Isabelle…"

Izzy reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of mint gum before opening up the door to find her boyfriend standing there, looking at her with concern set deeply into his features. "I told you, I'm fine."

"But, it sounds so awful-" He protested.

"It is awful, but it's also normal." Izzy touched his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers, tracing his jaw. "I know you care about me, Simon, but it will go away soon. I just don't want you to see me like that."

Simon sighed, and held her hand in his. "I don't care how you look, Iz. I am always in love you, no matter what. Probably more than I should be."

Izzy smiled weakly, but it still tugged at Simon's unbeating heart a bit. "I'm glad you do because I love you too, but Simon, you know it's going to be hell taking care of me while I'm pregnant."

He laughed and placed his hands on her waist, pulling them closer together. "I know that, Iz."

"But, seriously, I advise you to agree with me as much as possible, otherwise you might actually wish you had never met me."

"I already told you that was never a possibility."

"I know, I just want to hear you say it again." Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his still chest.

The sound of a door closing made them look away from their embrace, and they turned to see Jace standing in the doorway. He looked less pale than before, when he first found out about Isabelle.

"Hey, Jace." Izzy said, a bit surprised to see him here.

Simon backed away from her, but still kept one arm around her waist. "Were you checking on Izzy? Because she's fine now-"

"So, you're really having twins?" Jace looked serious, but there was something else about his expression that neither Izzy or Simon could read.

"Yeah." Isabelle bit down on her lip and looked down at her hands.

"So, I'm going to be an uncle…" Jace murmured. Finally Izzy could tell what he was thinking. A small, almost inexistent flash of excitement flashed in his eyes. "I was scared at first. Mostly for you, Iz. Because I know how painful childbirth can be." His golden eyes were wide, and Izzy felt Simon's arm tighten around her.

"How would you know?" He asked, suspiciously.  
"It's obvious. Have you never seen any movies or anything? Has Maryse never told you-"

"No, Jace, I haven't asked my mother about childbirth. I've never seen a reason to. But I guess now..." Izzy trailed off, looking down at her hands again.

"You're going to have to tell her. And Robert."

"Right." Izzy mumbled. "I wish people would stop stating the obvious."

Jace chuckled, smiling softly. "Well, when something like this happens, I think it's just best to know rather than not know. I know when you're pregnant, you get forgetful."

Isabelle felt Simon shake with laughter. "I'm not that pregnant yet." She scowled.

"Not yet." Simon tried to stifle the rest of his laughter, but it bubbled out, causing him to double over. Jace joined in, leaning against the closed door.

Before Isabelle had time to tell them to shut up, the door banged open, shoving Jace onto the opposite wall. Magnus sauntered in, brushing Simon aside so that he was standing with his hands planted firmly on Izzy's shoulders.

"You were sick weren't you?" His cat eyes were gleaming and full of concern.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." Isabelle gently pushed her hands away and moved back towards Simon. Jace, who moments ago, was sprawled on the floor, now stood up, brushing down his rumpled suit.

"That was so not cool, Magnus." He grumbled, glaring at the warlock.

"Jace, leave us. I need to be alone with Isabelle and Simon."

"I was here first, warlock." Jace protested.

"Get out before I turn you into a llama."

"I wouldn't mind being a llama actually." He said thoughtfully.

Isabelle and Simon shared a confused look, but then both shrugged.

"If you don't get out, I'll turn you into a duck."

"DEAR LORD, I'm going." Jace pushed back through the door, and as it swung shut behind him, Magnus turned back towards the couple.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

Magnus clasped his hands behind him and breathed in deeply. "I want to check on the twins."

"Okay, you checked on them without our permission last time, I don't see what's stopping you." Isabelle pointed out.

"I want to do an ultrasound. Don't you want to see them?"

Izzy felt a smile spread across her face and she could tell Simon was happy as well.

"Shouldn't we wait until everybody leaves?" She asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Fifteen minutes tops."

"Okay."

•••

After Magnus let the rest of their friends know that they would be checking on the twins, Simon and Izzy followed him upstairs and into his study, which he rearranged so that there was a table and a couch in the middle with the rest of the furniture pushed against the walls.

Magnus gestured for Izzy to go lie down on the couch and he left to get the ultrasound while Simon stood beside Izzy with his hand around hers.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Magnus asked when he retuturned with the machine.

Isabelle nodded, biting her lip. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Everything was fine. She had felt them move twice today.

"Lift up your shirt." Magnus commanded, and Izzy obeyed.

Once Magnus got a clear picture of the twins on the screen, he began pointing them out to Izzy and Simon, who had enormous grins in their faces.

"This one is the shadowhunter." Magnus said, pointing to the leftmost spot on the screen. Then he moved his hand to the other one, "This one is the vampire." Magnus coughed a little then smiled crookedly. "And, like I said before, they're both boys."

"Are they fraternal or identical?" Simon asked. He was tracing little circles on the back of Izzy's palm as he smiled.

"Fraternal." Magnus answered. He paused the picture when there was a clear image of both babies and turned to the happy couple. "Would you like for me to print a picture?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed excitedly. Magnus pressed a button on the machine and then moved to wipe the gel off of Izzy's stomach. She sat up, only removing her hand from Simon's grip to pull her shirt back down.

"So, both babies are fine. They are growing slower than I thought they would, but still faster than average human babies. They are both extremely healthy, but remember to take one of the pills I gave you before every meal."

Izzy and Simon both nodded as Magnus emerged with the picture. He handed it to them, and they took it, grinning broadly.

"Aww!" Izzy exclaimed. "I can't wait to show the others."

Simon peered at the picture, his eyes alight with obvious joy. "They're beautiful. Just like their mother." He nudged Izzy slightly, and she rolled her eyes but placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"And they are going to be the handsomest boys just like their father."

Magnus cleared his throat, and they tore their attention away from the picture and each other to look over at him. "So, just remember to take the pills and watch what you eat and drink. No alcohol, and no sushi or any other types of raw foods." He concluded.

Izzy nodded again, her eyes sparkling. Simon helped her up from the couch and she pressed into his side, almost shaking with joy.

"Iz, are you okay? You're shaking." Simon noted, looking slightly concerned.

Okay, so she _was_ actually shaking with joy. "I'm just so happy." Izzy said, still beaming.

"Let me know if you have any bleeding or pains. If you'd like, I could give you something for your morning sickness as well. Help ease it up a bit." Magnus asked

Izzy, however, shook her head, but continued to smile. "You have done so much already, Magnus.

Magnus smirked and leaned back on the couch armrest. "Well, you can't go to a regular doctor, so I guess I'm all you have."

Simon laughed. "And the Silent Brothers." He added on.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Simon's comment. "Maybe. But they'd be forced to report these unusual circumstances with the vampire baby and all, and then the clave would be all over you two."

Izzy shuddered next to Simon and her smile dropped from her face. "Yeah, let's not summon them."

"Of course, you will have to summon them when the twins are born and need to protective marks put on them. I'm not sure if the vampire baby will accept them though…" Magnus trailed off in thought, twisting one of the many rings on his long, thin fingers.

"We really need to think of names soon. 'Vampire Baby' isn't a good choice." Izzy murmured, distracting herself from the thought of taking her children down to the Silent City, and then trying to protect the baby that was a vampire from the Clave.

"Well, I will let you two decide on that later. Meanwhile, we have a party to attend." Magnus stood up and walked over to the door. Isabelle and Simon followed, stopping when Magnus stopped to hold the door open for them.

Isabelle turned towards Magnus in the hallway, scowling slightly. "How much longer is this party going to be? I'm so tired." Simon did admit that she looked tired. Her hair was starting to fall out, her makeup had washed off, and she was starting to limp in her heels. The usual light in her eyes was beginning to fade, and she was leaning heavily against Simon as if he were the only thing keeping her upright.

Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath of air. "As long as it takes to celebrate my engagement. Jeez, you already are experiencing those awful moods swings." He lowered his voice, and leaned in to add on something only for Simon. "And they only get worse."

Simon's eyes widened, silently saying 'seriously?!'

Magnus nodded indistinctly then turned back to Izzy, whose face had suddenly turned a deep scarlet, and seemed to be clenching and unclenching her fists by her sides. She was no longer leaning against Simon. In Fact, she seemed a lot more awake now that she was angry.

"I can hear everything you say! Quit talking about me behind my back!" Izzy shouted, mainly at Magnus. "You just told the others off for being rude, now look at you!"

Magnus held up his hands defensively. "Easy now. I was just giving your boyfriend a helpful warning."

Simon looked over at Izzy apologetically. "It's okay, Iz. No need to get so worked up, it's just a little joke." He raised a hand to touch her shoulder lightly, but she flinched back. He tried not to look hurt, but the regret clear in her eyes was enough to tell him he had failed.

When Izzy replied, her tone hadn't softened much, but her face wasn't flushed now, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "It's not just a joke to me. I still have to go tell my parents, and what I really need right now is some support, not people making fun of me." She spun on her heel and stomped down the stairs, leaving Magnus and Simon standing there, stunned.

"Well...I guess this is how it will be for you over the next few months." Magnus said. There was slight sarcasm to his tone, but Simon ignored it and pushed past him and started down the stairs.

"I think I have now learned what to say and what not to say in front of my girlfriend." Simon muttered to himself, but he knew Magnus probably heard him.

**...**

"Why is everybody disappearing?" Maia asked, confused as Magnus, Simon, and Izzy returned to the dining room. Izzy was still looking quite annoyed, and Magnus and Simon both look a bit sorry. Izzy sat back down in her chair and Simon sat next to her carefully, while Magnus went to inform Alec of the status of his nephews. The corners of him mouth turned up as Magnus spoke, but when he saw the look on Izzy's face, he went immediately to her side.

"Iz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alec." She snapped. He looked hurt for a second, but shook it off, returning to his previously concerned face.

"So you're telling me you pout when you're happy?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling with sarcasm.

"Alec, I'm fine, seriously. I just got a little mad at Magnus and Simon, that's all."

Alec's smile turned into a frown and he whipped his head around to glare at Simon and Magnus, who smiled weakly in return. "What did they do?" He asked, turning back to his sister.

Izzy just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alec, I'm pregnant. I'm probably just making a big deal out of what they said. Drop it. Please." She forced a smile that must have been pretty convincing because Alec finally backed away after giving her one last weird look.

"I'm sorry, Si. For yelling, I mean." She said truthfully.

Simon reached for her hand and squeezed it, smiling warmly. "It's okay Iz. I'm sorry for teasing you."

Izzy sniffed and leaned her head against Simon's shoulder, grateful he was there. "You didn't say anything. It was mostly Magnus...and my hormones totally made a big deal about it." She added on, laughing a bit. "Of course, I laugh now, but later it will be anger and waterworks."

"And I'll be there with you through all of it."

Izzy smiled, for real this time, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Simon, what's in your hand?" Clary asked him, gesturing towards the ultrasound picture he was still holding. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the couple.

Izzy's smile widened as Simon held up the picture of their sons. "Our perfect sons." Izzy murmured, squeezing Simon's hand. Everybody came around to look at the picture, and they all smiled and congratulated them.

It made Izzy feel sick to her stomach. And it wasn't the twins that were making her feel sick. It was the attention. A dull ache had started in her stomach as well. She was right; if they all found out about her pregnancy while Alec and Magnus were newly engaged, they would all have their focus on Izzy and Simon, instead of Simon and Alec. The party was supposed to be for celebrating their new engagement, not the news of Simon and Izzy's unborn children.

"Guys, as much as we appreciate the compliments and attention, this party really isn't for us. It's for Alec and Magnus. We are here to celebrate their engagement, not my pregnancy." Isabelle looked around at her friends, still gathered around her and Simon.

Simon stood up next to her and nodded. "Izzy is right. Alec and Magnus seem forgotten right now. Go congratulate them, not us."

Alec flushed red next to Magnus, who blinked up at them in surprise. "Don't be so humble. It slipped out, and it was my fault it came out when it did; you can have all the attention you want."

"We're not being humble, Magnus, we're being genuine." Izzy sighed, exasperatedly.

"Well, we don't want a lot of attention, and that is why we are having a small wedding." Alec stated in a tone of finality. "And we are going to have to push it back so that my nephews can be in it."

Izzy groaned. "Alec, seriously."

"Yes, Iz. Why wouldn't I take this seriously?" Alec replied, frowning slightly.

Jordan threw his hands up. "Okay, it's getting way too serious and heavy in here. I thought this was supposed to be a party? Let's have more fun."

"Our last conversation about fun didn't actually go too well." Jace put in, nodding towards Izzy.

She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when a slight pain -actually, more like a very strong cramp- in her stomach made her gasp. Her hand flew to her stomach as her eyes widened.

"Woah, Iz. Are you okay?" Simon asked, resting a hand on her back. His face was concerned, and Izzy felt the color drain from her face.

"I don't know." She grabbed Simon's arm tightly and sat down, one hand still on her cramping abdomen. "I think something's wrong."

Magnus pushed his way through the stunned crowd of friends. His eyes were narrowed in concern and confusion as he finally reached Izzy and stopped in front of her. "What's hurting?" He asked.

"My stomach." Izzy was trying hard not to cry. She couldn't possibly be losing the twins now. Not when they just found out about them. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes and she dug her fingers into Simon's arm to keep them from spilling out. "It feels like cramps, but they hurt."

"I just checked you out, so I assure you, it's probably nothing serious." Magnus kneeled beside Izzy, placing a comforting hand on her arm. The cramps weren't too strong, but they did hurt, rippling through her stomach quite often.

"Ow." She moaned.

"Okay, Iz. I'm going to take you back up to the study to see what's wrong." Magnus and Simon helped her up, while the others stood around looking very scared for their friend.

Finally, Izzy couldn't hold them back. The tears came as they climbed the stairs, and Simon pulled her close, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes, and wiping away the tears.

"S-Simon." She cried, clutching at his shirt.

He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. "Shh, Iz. Everything is going to be fine." He spoke strongly, though he was still shaking and wasn't even sure of his words.

**I'm evil, I know, but I owed you more, and I've written way too much for one night, so I had to end it there.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for the nice reviews on the previous chapter!**

**More hopefully soon!**

**-H.**

**PS, I'm sorry if anything is repetitive at all!**


	6. No Pressure

**Here is another chapter! It's shorter than usual, but I didn't really know what to do :/**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"Simon, nothing fits!" Izzy threw another shirt onto their bed, and walked back over to the closet to try and find something else. There was a pile of discarded shirts on their bed that was growing larger as their closet contents shrank.

Simon came into the bedroom wearing a nice button down white shirt and black pants. He had a blazer folded neatly over his arm and an untied tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Iz, just wear a dress." Simon looked wearily at the pile of strewn shirts and blouses and groaned inwardly. He knew how it would work when they got home tonight. Izzy would be way too exhaugsted to clean up this mess and then Simon would have to do it for her.

He turned his gaze away from their messy bed and back to Isabelle, who was now pulling a pink blouse with some ruffles down the front off of its hanger.

"Simon, if I wear a dress, my parents will notice before I tell them, and I don't want them to find out that way." Izzy gestured towards her slightly swollen stomach that was now only hideable if she wore a baggy shirt if sweatshirt.

It had been a month since Alec and Magnus's engagement party, where they thought that Izzy might be misscarrying, but fortunately it just turned out that the twins were beginning to grow more. Sometimes she still cramped up, but Magnus said there was nothing to worry about as long as there was no blood.

Izzy and Simon had agreed to tell her parents about the twins when they got back from Idris a week ago, but now they were finally following up on their words tonight.

Izzy slipped the the pink blouse on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and sighed in relief when she saw that the ruffles hid her bump.

"Do I look okay?" Izzy turned toward Simon, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You look gorgeous." He reassured her, and she smiled. Simon walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're practically glowing."

Izzy smiled at Simon and he smiled back at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him so that her cheek was resting on his still chest.

It was quiet for a few moments until Simon spoke, "We really got to go, Iz. We need to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes and you don't look completely ready."

Izzy sighed and pulled away from him. Her smile had gone, and instead there was a troubled expression on her face. "I'm not sure I could ever be completely ready to tell my parents that I'm having twins at seventeen years old." She murmured. Her eyes were shining with what Simon thought were tears, but she wouldn't look at him, so he couldn't really tell.

"Iz...are you okay?" Simon placed a hand on her cheek.

Isabelle blinked and plastered an uneasy smile on before finally looking at him again. "I'm fine. I'll be ten more minutes. Why don't you just go wait in the car?"

**...**

Even though Simon and Izzy were several minutes late, they were the first ones seated at the table, and they sat there, anxiously waiting for the arrival of Robert and Maryse.

Isabelle's legs were crossed and jiggling nervously. It was only when Simon placed his hand on her leg did she stop, but she looked at him, eyes dark and fearful, biting her lip.

"Izzy, everything is going to be okay-" He started, but Izzy cut him off.

"Simon, what if they disown me or something?" Her voice was quivering and she was talking so quickly that if it wasn't for Simon's improved hearing, he wouldn't have caught a word she was saying.

"Izzy, calm down. They want grandchildren, right?" He pulled her hands down from her face, and held them clasped in his hands. "The first ones are always liked the best." He smiled, hoping to soothe her, but instead, she just scowled at him.

"Simon, I don't think that they want to be grandparents now." Her breath hitched as she tried to breathed in sharply. Maryse and Robert were walking towards them with huge smiles of their faces.

When they came closer to the table, Isabelle and Simon stood up to greet them.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" Maryse exclaimed as she hugged Izzy tightly. "Oh..." Maryse's smile faltered a tiny bit. "You've put on a few pounds, Isabelle."

"Mom!" Izzy blushed profusely and laughed nervously. She pulled back from her mother and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And your breas-"

"MOM!" Isabelle had been blushing a lot lately. Simon noticed. Robert shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Are you taking good care of my daughter?" He asked.

Simon nodded firmly before replying. "Yes, Sir."

"I don't mean to insult, but you do look a bit puffy." Maryse said lightly to her daughter as she moved over to give Simon a tight hug.

"Mom, you've been gone for a month, how would you even know?" Izzy was still blushing a little bit, but her anxiety seemed to have returned as she went to quickly hug her father.

"A woman notices even the slightest changes in her daughter, Isabelle. I've known you your whole life, I'm sure I can tell when it's that time of the month for you."

Isabelle coughed loudly and then cleared her throat. "Why don't we all just sit down and change the subject?"

**...**

After they finished dessert, Maryse and Robert talked about their visit to Idris and what had happened.

"Well, we are so glad that you two decided to do this. We certainly don't see a lot of you and your brother's friends anymore, so this was nice." Maryse smiled and patted Izzy's hand. "You are all growing up so fast."

Isabelle nodded next to Simon and he smiled. She kept moving in her chair as if there was something that was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Izzy announced. This was her third bathroom run in the hour and fifteen minutes they'd been there. Though Simon had to sympathize with her because she had downed many glasses of water to calm her nerves.

"By the Angel, Isabelle. How much water did you drink?" Robert asked, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Too much." She mumbled quietly and then walked on hurried heels towards the bathroom.

Maryse and Robert leaned in towards Simon so quickly after she left that he started and nearly knocked over his own glass of water.

"Why did you really invite us to dinner?" Robert hissed suspiciously. The wat his blue eyes were sparkling made Simon feel like hundreds of eyes were boring into him.

"Umm...well, we do have to tell you something." Simon said uncomfortably. When Maryse opened her mouth to ask what it was, Simon added on quickly, "I'd rather we told you together. I mean, it's what we agreed on."

Robert nodded and Maryse just look a bit more suspiciously at Simon. "Are you two getting married? If you, don't feel pressured into it just because Alec and Magnus are getting married. You two are still so young. You don't need to be making lifelong decisions like this yet."

"Like what?" Maryse and Robert snapped away from Simon when they heard Isabelle's voice behind them.

She moved back over to her seat and sat down. Simon put his arm around her and nodded as if to say: it's time.

"Marriage." Maryse continued. "Obviously, don't wait too long. We want grandchildren before we're too old-"

Izzy flinched beside Simon, and he looked up to see Robert patting Maryse's shoulder. Maryse looked like she realized she had said something really bad. The happiness had vanished from her eyes and her hand had moved to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Sweetheart…" Maryse said slowly.

Isabelle looked horrified. Her eyes were watery and her chest was rising and falling very quickly. If Simon's heart was still beating, it would have been racing a mile a minute, and his palms would be sweaty, his throat dry.

"Mom…" Izzy said shakily. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I promise we're fine though. I promise."

Maryse and Robert both looked confused. "What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who brought up children when they're not even a possibility for you two. Now Robert and I will never be grandparents...Oh, there I go again. Isabelle, this isn't your fault, Dear." Robert squeezed Maryse's shoulder as she covered her face with her hands.

A small gasp escaped Isabelle's mouth when she realized that her parents hadn't figured it out yet. She definitely thought that they had…

"No...it's not that." Simon continued. He trailed his hand down her arm and covered her own hand with his.

Isabelle but her lip again, and looked down at their now entwined hands. Finally she looked up at her parents.

"What is it?" Robert asked, concern widening his eyes.

Izzy looked at Simon once more and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Relief seemed to flood out of them both. Izzy visibly relaxed, her shoulders settling and she breathed out. Simon felt his brows loosen and he patiently waited for the reaction of Robert and Maryse.

Robert's eyes froze on Izzy and then they slowly moved to Simon, where they hardened and narrowed.

Maryse peeked out from behind her fingers, eyes wide and blue.

"You're what?"

Izzy looked up at the ceiling, eyes wet with tears. "Please, don't make me say it again."

Maryse stood up and walked over to Izzy. Robert stayed where he was; he seemed to be ripping Simon apart with his eyes. Simon looked right back at him, not flinching or anything.

"Isabelle." Maryse kneeled by her daughter and placed a hand on her arm. Izzy took her hand away from Simon's and made to wipe away the first tears.

"Don't cry." Maryse's voice was soothing, but Izzy didn't look soothed. In fact, she looked terrified. Her entire body was trembling and she was hiccuping as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Izzy spluttered.

Simon finally tore his eyes away from Robert's, who was starting to be distracted from his daughter's crying.

Simon put a comforting hand on Izzy's back and rubbed small circles.

"You had no idea it could happen! It's not your guys' fault." Robert was now next to his wife except he was standing rather than kneeling.

"But it's so irresponsible. We should have been more careful." Izzy wasn't sobbing anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy and she was still sniffling.

"It was irresponsible, you're right about that, but we can't really judge you or be angry." Maryse said, looking at them both.

"Why not?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Because we found out I was having Alec when Robert and I had just turned eighteen. At the time, we thought it might turn all of our friends' and relatives' backs on us, and we thought they'd all be ashamed."

Robert cut in: "But they were so loving and helpful. They gave us tips, they bought clothes, supplies. After Alec was born, we finally realized that he was a late birthday present for both of us. And he is definitely one of the best things that has ever happened to us."

Isabelle felt a smile slip onto her face. "We love them very much." Izzy murmured, looking a Simon. "We're happy we get the chance to be parents because with Simon a vampire, who knows how many more chances we'll get."

Maryse smiled sweetly at Robert, who was now frowning. "Did you say 'them'?" He asked, paling slightly. "Are there two?"

Maryse's eyes widened as Simon and Izzy nodded. "Robert...we'll have two grandchildren!"

Robert clucked his tongue in his mouth and shoved his hand in his coat pockets. "Wow. Who knew I would have two grandchildren at this age." But he was smiling. Wow. They definitely hadn't expected this reaction from her parents. Some scolding, some lecturing, but no...happiness?

Feeling a whole lot better about Izzy's parents' reaction, they filled them in on what was going on with the twins, and how Magnus was helping them out.

"If you ever need anything, let us know." Maryse squeezed Izzy's hand as they left the restaurant. "And you have to let us buy clothes! I know the cutest little store that we can go to together!"

Izzy laughed at her mother's excitement and stopped walking when they reached Robert's car.

"Mom, you sound just like me."

"What can I say? You are my daughter." Maryse smiled and reached up to brush a strand of dark hair out of Izzy's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. And I think I'm going to be needing a lot of advice from you." Izzy looked over at Robert and Simon, who were talking happily. Even though Simon looked kind of uncomfortable and tense, Robert was happily smiling at him and kept patting him on the back.

"Well, I have lots of information after three kids." Maryse's voice broke on the last two words as she thought about Max.

"Mom." Izzy started, but Maryse gave a wave of her hand, and pushed the thought away.

"Isabelle, I want you to be happy during this pregnancy. No stressing; it's bad for the babies. And try to take it easy on Simon; no outrageous midnight runs to the store every night because you're craving ice cream or something." Maryse laughed and then leaned in to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Mom, I can make no promises on the last one." Izzy smiled.

Robert walked up to the two women with an arm around Simon like they were best friends. "You ready to go, Maryse?" He asked.

Maryse turned away from Izzy, giving her shoulder one last squeeze. "Yes. See you two soon. Make sure to show us those ultrasound pictures!"

Izzy agreed as Simon shook Robert's hand one last time before he got into the car with his wife.

"Well that went better than I expected." Izzy yawned as her parents' car disappeared around the corner.

"I told you everything would be all right." Simon smirked, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. He felt her bump against his stomach as she pressed closer to him and he reached down to touch her stomach lightly. "When do you think I'll get to feel them move?"

Izzy slung her arms around Simon's neck and rested her head on his chest. "You'll feel them soon. Probably in a month."

Simon groaned, and Izzy pulled away from him keeping her hands on his shoulders. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"A month is a long time. You already get to feel them all the time."

Isabelle laughed softly. "It only makes sense that with all the morning sickness and fatigue, I get to be rewarded."

"And while I have to put up with your mood swings and crazy cravings, I get...what exactly?"

Izzy pressed her mouth to his neck and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You and me are both rewarded with our sons after a long hard labor and delivery."

"I don't know, Iz. You might have a pretty quick labor and delivery." Simon said.

"I might. But you're right; we don't know, and we definitely won't know until it happens."

Simon stood there silently holding Izzy until she finally broke the silence.

"You know what I'm craving right now?" She asked, grinning quite mischievously, dark eyes glinting in the city lights.

"What?" Simon asked wearily.

Izzy whispered something in his ear, and he immediately perked up.

"Really?"

Izzy nodded, smiling and giggling like a school girl.

"I thought maybe you were too tired to do that." Simon commented as they started walking towards his car.

"Never."

**Sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, probably a week from now because I'm really busy. Make sure you go read my friend's story, One Week! Her penname is llghtwoods!**

**thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


End file.
